As the Snow Falls
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Deidara saved a white tiger from being killed by Snow ANBU. He takes her home to the base. She bares the symbol of Snow. There is more to this tiger than meets the eye and can deidara figure them out before its to late? Deidara/OC
1. Chapter 1: Rescued by Akatsuki

As the Snow Falls

**A/N: Hey ya'll I'm back. This is a spin off of my story 'Lost Souls'. I'm going to tell the story of Alexial. To understand this story you don't have to read the other story, but if you have then this starts in the past before Sasuke ever abandons the village. I hope you like and don't forget to review please. **

Deidara looked down over the landscape of Snow. The earth was glistening white under the light of the full moon. The snow glittered like small diamonds. He'd never seen this much snow that hadn't been disturbed by human or animal feet. The air was cold but crisp on this night. His mind turned to other things. He'd gotten the scroll a week ahead of schedule from a small village in Fire Country and decided that visiting the Land of Snow this close to Christmas would be a good idea. When he lived in Stone he didn't get to see much unmarred by human feet because he'd always been on the run. He was thankful that Sasori was still at the base. It wasn't like he didn't like his partner but sometimes solo missions were a nice break. He'd have a week to himself. He sighed softly as he watched the wintry landscape pass beneath his bird. The only sounds that were disturbing the tranquil scene was the beat of his clay bird's wings and the flutter of his black and red cloak. The sound of a startled bird of some sort drew his attention to the ground where it had come from. Then at a glance he noticed a huge splash of red in patch of disturbed snow. He found it odd to say the least. There hadn't been any signs of animals thus far. Then an explosion rocked the silent earth below. Crashing and the blood trail made him curious. What he found made him angry. Five Snow ANBU were surrounding a clearly injured white tiger. Deciding that he should help he leapt off his bird and landed in the middle of the five startled ANBU. Some of them took a step back recognizing either him or the black cloak with the red clouds.

"What the hell?!" one of the ANBU said.

Deidara looked at the injured beast in front of him. Its eyes met his. He was shocked at the deep amethyst that stared back at him. There was depth and emotion to its eyes that tore at the nukenin's heart. The tiger's eyes slid shut and it slumped to the ground in a faint. That decided him; he turned to the ANBU and leapt for them. A few explosions later all five ANBU were either dead or had fled. He returned to the beast's side. Crimson dotted its path from wherever the ANBU had chased it from. The snow was rapidly turning the snow crimson and melting. A glinting of silver on the tiger made him pause. Around its left front paw was a ninja wrist band baring a scratched out Snow symbol. Kneeling down beside the beast he checked it over. He realized the tiger was a female. He reached out and hesitantly stroked the soft white fur. Her fur was as soft as a baby animal's fur. His fingers stopped when he came across something metal buried in her deep fur around her neck. Pulling it up it was a silver chain. He worked his fingers around it until he came to the charm on the chain. It was a snow fake that was silver on one baby blue snow flake with glitter on it and on the other side was a white snow flake. He wondered if the tigress's master had given her that necklace.

Thinking quickly he decided to take her with him. He figured he could turn her into a guard tiger or something or even just a companion for the lonely people around the base. Deidara summoned his ride back to his side and managed to get the tiger onto the birds back. Once they were in the air he bound her front legs together and then her back legs together just in case. Then he used the small knowledge of healing jutsus to close the gaping wounds on the tigress's body. Deidara kept an eye on the tigress as he headed back towards the base in Rain. Absently he stroked her soft fur as they flew. Her fur was powder white with silvery black stripes. There was a dusting of silver across her face. Her ears weren't like a normal tiger's ears. They were pointed like a fox's ears. A black splotch topped each ear. Her tail was different too. It was like a German Shepard's tail.

They arrived in Rain in no time. Somehow Deidara got the tiger into his room without anyone else in the base knowing about it. He dispelled his ride of the chakra in it and it returned to its normal size. Then did he send it out the window where it took off into the sky and exploded away from the base in the air. Brushing his hands off, he retuned to his room. He stopped by the bathroom and retrieved a blow and filled it with hot water and got a towel that was black. The tigress was awake but not very coordinated. Soft growls of annoyance escaped her throat as she tried to be threatening. He smiled at her and shook his head at her sad attempts. She was trying to stand but the bonds around her front and back legs were keeping her down. When she finally stopped trying to move did he speak to her;

"What should I call you, un?" he asked softly.

The tigress growls became louder and deeper. "I know I'll call you Snowy, un."

He moved closer to her and knelt down beside her. Snowy growled at him, but then it tapered of. The blonde reached out and touched her head softly then did he move even closer when she didn't snap at his hands. Then he slowly washed her fur of the blood around her closed wounds. When he was done he Deeming her safe he unbound her front and back legs. Then he backed up wondering what she'd do now that she could move on her own. She just rose slowly and stood there. He could see the fine tremor in her legs as she tried to stay standing. He wondered if she had any strength left to do anything.

"You should rest Snowy. Those ANBU did a number on you."

She nodded and lay back down. The tiger blinked lazily as she watched him cautiously. "I'll get you food."

Deidara got up and went about getting something for the huge cat. He figured that there would be some steak in the refrigerator for the exhausted white tiger.

Snowy licked her paw to attempt to wash some of the blood that the guy had missed on her fur. She'd come to realizing this idiot blonde Akatsuki member has saved her ass back there, and grudgingly she owed him her life. As per her races commands all life debts are supposed to be paid back. The tigress wasn't merely just that she was a snow tiger demon. Just because he saved her she wouldn't show her true form to him until he'd earned her trust. Deciding that it would be best she would play as a ninja pet until something happened to force her to reveal herself. There was something about him thought that set her senses off in an odd way that had never happened before, and she was a bit confused by it but would examine it at another date when she could think strait.

Her life before the ANBU tried to kill her she'd been a ninja in the Land of Snow. Looking down the scratch across the Snow symbol was a blazing reminder that she was a nukenin, a missing ninja, much like the man who'd saved her. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered why she was banished from Snow in the first place. The Elders learned of her heritage and sent her team on a mission that was so dangerous that only she'd survived it. That gave the ANBU that had been following them the reason to try and kill her. They'd blamed her for her teammate's deaths. That knowledge made her so angry and yet sad at the same time because people judged her without knowing who she really was on the inside. When she'd first come to the human village she hadn't trusted anyone be them human or not, humans most of all. Of course that changed once she was paired up with her teammates. They'd shown her that not all humans were bad as they seemed. Her boys had taught her much about the good things in life. They helped her when she was down and picked her up when she fell. She would miss them the most of everything in any life that she had lived before coming to Snow. Flopping sideways she fell asleep dreaming of the mission that killed her teammates, her brothers.

Deidara returned to see the huge tiger was asleep like a baby. A smiled spread across his face. He laid the bowl of raw meat by her head and went to deliver the scroll to Leader. For the time being he'd keep quiet about the tiger in his care. He had a good feeling about his decision about saving the tiger. Maybe he could convince the ninja pet to be useful around the base, or maybe she could just be a companion to him. He'd never admit out loud that sometimes he got lonely. His was a happy person by nature and here it was a bit smothered by the stoic other members. Whimpering brought him from his musing. Looking over where Snowy slept she was shivering and whimpering and in her sleep. Moving closer to her he knelt down beside her and began to stroke her fur and speak words of comfort into her ears. That seemed to work in calming the tiger down. Smiling softly to himself he leaned against her side using her like a pillow. Her fur was warm, soft and her comforting scent surrounding him lulled him to sleep along side of the big cat.


	2. cpt2: Never will Christmas Be the same

Alexial woke up groggy in a strange room surrounded by strange scents. Her ears perked as she listened to the strange sounds. The man that had saved her wasn't around. Getting up she stretched her muscles. Her wounds that he couldn't heal were already gone. She shook herself bodily. Her long ears flicked back and forth. Moving forward she dug her claws into the wood of the door and worked it open. Once she had it open wide enough to allow her to exit she squeezed through the door and looked around. Raising her head up the place smelled of earth and cedar. This base was underground she knew that for sure. The scent of rock and upturned earth was evident of that. Carefully she stalked forward. She had to get out of there. Her paws didn't make any sound as she padded swiftly through the halls. She stopped when the sound of footsteps echoed down the semi-dark corridors. There wasn't anywhere for her to hide if discovered. Along the way she'd learned to do a couple of her jutsu while in her tiger form, but indoors using them would result in a dangerous situation that she didn't want to have to dig people out of. The steps drew closer she got down in a crouch and started growling. Her hackles were raised to show anyone that she was ready to do battle. A woman with long silver hair and dark blue eyes stared down at her in confusion.

"Hello," the girl said softly. "How did you get in here?"

Alex growled at her. Before anything else happened a body with a blonde mop of hair wrapped his arms around the tiger. She rolled her eyes but allowed him to hug her. She was a snow tiger princess and yet here she'd been reduced to a hugging companion for an idiot blonde that happened to save her life.

"Deidara who's your new friend?"

"This is Snowy. She was being attacked by Snow ANBU and I saved her."

"And you brought her here? Leader won't like this."

"He doesn't have to know. Please, I wanna keep her, yeah."

Koori moved forward to touch Alexial's coat. Due to the fact that Deidara had her in a head lock that he called a hug Alexial could help but let the girl touch her fur. Briefly for a moment Alexial wondered why someone with such a gentle soul was here among the scent of blood and death.

"Her furs as soft as a baby's fur."

Alex wanted to roll her eyes at that comment it wasn't the first time she'd gotten nor would it be the last time. All demons that had a beast form their fur tended to stay silky throughout most of their lives. Deidara was stroking her fur too. Alexial felt like a huge kitten with the way they were treating her. She wasn't a pet but until it was necessary they would assume she was a ninja pet.

"Koori could you watch her awhile why I go out and do something really quick?"

She nodded her head and directed Alexial to come into her room. Alexial entered and looked around the woman's room. It was simplistic in a way except for the few plants that were there. Shaking her head she laid down in the corner and her mind wandered back to the Land of Snow. Her heart ached for her teammates and sensei. They were the only ones that knew what she was an accepted her for it. Sometimes during missions they curl up around her and use her as a pillow not that she minded when she was in her tiger form. It helped when they couldn't build a fire to avoid detection. Her demon body put out a lot of heat not to mention the thick layers of fur on her body. Sighing softly she remembered one year at Christmas time what her partners had gotten her.

_Flashback_

_Alexial sighed softly. They were heading towards some of the upper country of Snow for patrol duty. It was nearing Christmas and yet they were out on patrol. She'd brought her gifts for her teammates with her. They weren't very big so they fit in her bag. Normally at Christmas time she was home alone while they were with their families. She didn't fault them for not wanting to bring her home to meet their family. The villagers were already wary of her and she didn't want to ostracize her teammates for her sake. _

"_Hey Alex what are you thinking about?" she heard Seiya ask. _

"_Just thinking about how close we are…"_

"_Close to what?" Takai asked softly._

_The three of them paused as the sound of snow shifting up ahead. Alex scented the air. The boys looked at her watching and waiting for her insight on what was coming. A grin spread across her features. She gestured for quiet. They watched as a white elk paced into the clearing. It tossed its head as the elk saw them. There was laughter dancing in its sapphire colored eyes. The guys watched in awe as the elk bowed gracefully before them._

"_Alexial what's going on?" _

"_You know how I'm a youkai from the Youkai Village Hidden in the Snow right?"_

_They nodded. "We're close to the village where I grew up for the first couple of years of my life. This is a Snow Elk Sentry."_

_The elk tilted his head to the side as it observed the trio. She growled something to the elk before looking at her teammates. It nodded his head and bounded off._

"_Does this mean we can visit your home?" Seiya asked softly._

"_Sorry guys but humans can't enter a youkai realm. I wish I could take you but I was banished so I can't go back there. I think the both of you would like it there."_

"_Why would you be banished?"_

"_I'll tell you that story some other time. We should be moving along."_

"_Could that white elk speak like you do when you're in fuzz ball mode?" Takai asked suddenly._

"_If he chose too then yes he could. Come on let's get going. We'll need to set up camp before the sun sets."_

_She pushed forward with her two teammates until they found a cave out of the way. Walked in the cave and looked around making sure that there wasn't any threat. The other two were looking for wood for a fire and hopefully something fresh. The Elk would be off limits because once you kill a youkai they revert to their humanoid forms. The scent of blood made her look up. Seiya came back bearing at least four good sized rabbits. Takai and two of his shadow clones were carrying loads of wood. Before too long they had a fire going and the rabbits were cooking on a spit. Finally once the rabbits were cooked and they'd eaten Alexial smiled at her teammates._

"_Well guy's it's getting close to Christmas…"_

_The looked up at her in confusion. "I know this is random but I brought your presents with me."_

"_Alexial you didn't have to do that," Seiya said softly._

_She shrugged and went to her bag and pulled out the two small packages. Seiya got his first and it was a new kunai pouch bearing the symbol of the Land of Snow, but below that was a white snow flake. He smiled and nodded his thanks to her. Takai received An Idiot's Guide to cooking while on the trail. Both ninja's snickered at Takai's expense. Takai could master just about any snow and ice jutsu but the fine art of cooking was beyond his comprehension. He didn't think it was too funny._

"_That wasn't funny Alexial."_

"_I thought it was. You need to improve your cooking. Carrying around those instant ramen cups makes me a bit sick. Maybe if you learn to cook then maybe I wouldn't have to come back to camp smelling like blood."_

"_Okay since you're being so mean I can hold your gift from me."_

"_If you insist."_

_She threw another package at him. He caught it easily. It was a few small bottles of his favorite weapon oils. He gaped at her. She loved her teammates like family and she'd do anything to make them happy. Before she could turn her attention away Takai was digging through his bag and threw a big package at her. She caught it. Curiously she opened it. It was a huge blanket from her guess. It was made of a soft material. One side had baby blue and white snowflake and on the other side was a baby blue snowflake against white. Both snowflakes were outlined with silver._

"_Thanks Kai."_

"_You see when we can't use a fire I figured a blanket that big will be able to fit you and the two of us underneath it so we don't freeze our asses off."_

_Alexial threw her head back and laughed at the antics of her teammate. To put the blanket to the test she shifted into her beast form and laid down. Takai was back to back with her and Seiya curled up with his back to her front. The three of them stayed warm long after the fire died out. _

_End flashback_

Alexial was brought from her musings by the thick stench of blood and death. A man walked past where she was. His silver hair was slicked back. A shiver went through her and she knew this man wasn't someone to be messed with. His partner made her shiver too. There was something about the pair that set her on edge. It didn't help that they smelled like fresh blood. She wondered if they killed an innocent. She wasn't one to scoff at killing but merciless killings of innocents made her sick. The two of them passed her by without a glance in her direction.

The scent of salt water and fish graced her nose next making her snort. A man that stood really tall walked in. He had a huge sword strapped to his back and the weapon like most reeked of blood. He reminded her of a shark with those huge pointy teeth. His aura wasn't like the last two for that Alexial was thankful. There was something about him that made her relax a little bit. The man that followed him made her pause. His bloody red eyes caught hers for a moment before following the blue man. Something about that man seemed sad. She didn't know if she was imagining it or not but that man carried a lot of heart ache.

"Are you all right?" Koori asked softly.

Alex nodded her head. She looked at the hall where the four had disappeared down.

"The first two were Hidan the guy with the silver hair and Kakuzu was the guy with the face mask. Then Kisame the big blue guy and Itachi after that."

She rose gracefully and was about ready to stalk forward to investigate, but Koori stopped her by grabbing a hand full of her neck ruff. "Don't follow them are you insane?" she hissed.

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman. A growl of frustration escaped her lips. She was a skilled stalker in her old village due to her demonic nature. Shrugging her shoulders Alexial laid her head back down and tried to sleep some more. Sometime later she was awakened by soft hands on her neck ruff. Blinking sleepily she stared up into Deidara's deep blue eyes.

"Come on Snowy," he whispered softly.

Carefully she rose and stretched herself. A soft laugh escaped his lips as she stretched. He lead her back to his room. Deidara had her sit down on the floor. Tilting her head to the side she stared at him curiously. This man seemed strange to her. He left with a short promise to return. Shaking her head she looked around his room some more. There was a small what looked to be a work table covered with various shaped objects. Getting up she moved towards the table and put her front paws up on the stool and scented the items. The scent of clay and explosives made her snort and move away from the items. Going back to where he told her to stay she waited impatiently for the idiot blonde to return. He came back and knelt down in front of her.

"Snowy since you're my companion now I thought I'd give you something for Christmas, yeah."

Alexial wondered what he was talking about. He pulled something from inside his cloak and with quick work tied a bandana around her neck. Deidara backed up and grinned at her stupidly. She got up and stood in front of a full length mirror. A sigh of annoyance escaped her lips again. It was a black bandanna that bore the red clouds on it. Around the outside was a line of red. Alexial moved away from the mirror and lay down in the farthest corner from his bed. The blonde frowned at her actions but smiled anyway. He had a feeling they'd form a good friendship once she got used to him.


End file.
